


beast in the sheets

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Accidential Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, belle alone time, voyeur!beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic mirror that showed him the outside world also gave him small glimpses into the bedroom of Belle to make certain she was still there. Until one night he finds her in a very compromising position that he didn't expect of the innocent and truly smart woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beast in the sheets

"Lumiere, have the kitchens fix dinner." I ordered, storming through the castel just like every day before. My only diffrence was to stop before hte door of the nicest guest bedroom i own and knocking for the attention of the woman within.

"What is it?" She wondered, not opening the door for me to sepak face to face so instead i spoke through it without btohering the handle.

"DInner will be in a little while." I reminded her before going back to my own room to do my best to wash up given i'm covered with fur and all. She'd gottne much more fond of me, and i with her, but we did tend to have our spats because of my shedding on the table and into my food. So i'd taken to combing my arms out with one of the few brushes that didn't have a face on it to judge the amount of hair that i shed per day.

We ate in comfortable silence before she went to thank the cooks for the meal and i retired to my room to sleep until morning now full.

 

The clock spun aorund and around quicker than i would ahve liked before I gave up the hope of sleeping at all and grabbed the hand mirror from beisde my bed with a guilty sigh. I always checked on her when i couldn't sleep and somethign abotu the peace she had made me calm and relax enough to slip into sleep myself ont he ripped and torn bed.

"What? Where is she?" I wondered as it came to her bed but i didn't see her face on the pillows like usual, instead the image pulled back and i found her laughing ont he floor aparently from falling from bed withthe amount of balnkets strung aorund her feet. I felt myself turn scarlet under my fur as i noticed how nearly nude she was under the blankets as she fixed back the bed to her liking and sat on top of it rubbing her hip that must ahve hit the floor first. A minute passed ebfore she lied down on her bed and still rubbed her hip before she glanced aorund the room fro sleeping servants that acted as her furniture.

"What is she doing?" I wondered as a hand slipped down below the edge of the mirror and a odd epression of joy filled her eyes that i'd neer seen. SHe bit her bottom lip between her white teeth and i could just make out her arms shifting before i realized what was happening and what she was doing. The same thing i had tried doing but failed so manny times that it was painful to evne think about it now, but it happened again. Blood rushing downward so my dick hardened in my pants that Belle refused to entertain me to go without aorund her when i was fully covered in fur already.

I tentively gripped myself and stroked the growing apendage making a shot of pleasure fill me as i watched Belle twist and turn on her bed with her hand between her legs.

It didn't take long until she came with a harsh noise that threw me over the edge for the first time in years. Needless to say I didn't come down to dinner, instead falling asleep in my large bed not having nightmares of the people of the outside world here to kill me and instead of the beautiful woman downstairs who has already stolen my heart and soul as her own.


End file.
